


Taken

by SerenaJones



Series: Six Couples Arc 1 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kaiba Seto, M/M, Rape Aftermath, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Some things can't be given.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Puppyshipping
Series: Six Couples Arc 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Taken

I was blindfolded and gagged. I was kneeling on a bed, I think, with a large cushion under my stomach and chest. My wrists were tied together and pulled forward. My ankles were pulled open.

I was naked.

The humiliation and anger of the repeated rapes had been drowned by the guilt and anger that I enjoyed the brutal violation. Had come several times, in fact. Got hard thinking about what had been done, what would be done.

I heard the door open and cursed silently as my cock swelled traitorously. They had already informed me that my cock and balls were plainly visible, that they could see me getting off on this kind of treatment. The first few times, they had taunted me about it. Now, they simply used me, shoving uncovered dicks into my asshole and ramming until they were satisfied. Until I could feel fluids dripping out.

I didn’t know how long I’d been there. They had given me a protein shake twice – the gag allowed me to drink through a straw. But I’d urinated while tied in place and they had done nothing. I hadn’t been allowed to clean despite the amount of sweat and less savory fluids that covered me. I was revolted.

I was elated.

The door opened again. It opened frequently.

“Man! What a fuckin’ sight,” the man said. “You look like a somebody let the ice cream melt.” He snickered. “Fuck!” His hand stroked my abused backside. “I am so goin’ ta hell for this.” I heard the zipper and then a hard cock thrust in. My body quivered at the intrusion. At the inability to voice pain or pleasure. “God damn you feel good! And tight! How can you be so tight?”

He went on verbally as he slowly moved in and out of me. He stroked my back and thighs. He kissed my shoulders.

Part of me seethed – how dare he touch me! Most of me reveled. I was close to shaming myself again, and his fingertips were pushing me further, faster.

“You like this, don’t you?” He panted. “Man, that’s gotta suck for you. I bet you ain’t even know you a freak til now, did ya?” He continued to abuse my body as his words abused my soul. “Your girlfriend ain’t gonna be able ta do this for ya. Hear that?” There was a disgusting, thrilling squelching sound. “You need a cock ta do that. Heh. A lotta cocks. Hey.” He leaned forward and pushed his hands under my chest. He found my nipples and twisted them.

I howled behind the gag. No one had done that and the unexpected pleasure exploded across my nerves.

“Use clamps when you get home. Get some nipple rings.” He hissed in my ear. “I shouldn’t be doing this, I know, but, shit, dude, you just looked all fuckin’ hell kinds of sexy like this. Tied up, man cream dripping out that tight ass. I couldn’t help it. Lookin’ at you like this, shit, Gandhi wanna gang rape you!” He rammed me deeply for a few strokes, rubbing my prostate and setting stars off behind my eyes. I was moments from another guilt-ridden orgasm.

He twisted my nipples again. “Jez, you gotta hot ass! Needs ta be treated right. Fucked raw daily. Hourly. I bet you gotta sweet mouth too. I bet if I shoved my fuckin’ cock down that tight throat you’d swallow!” His strokes sped up and I realized that I was whimpering.

“I’m gonna come ina sec, an’ you better come too, ok? Freak! Fuck! Tight, fuckin’ hot ass!” He squeezed my nipples and twisted them again, and I couldn’t have stopped the climax even if I wanted too. “Yeah! Shit! Aw fuck!” He kissed my shoulders as he release his seed into me. “Fuck, I love you!” he sighed.

I passed out.

* * * * *

The board of directors stood and applauded as I entered the room. I nodded politely and then waved them to their seats.

“Gentlemen, I assure you. I did nothing to deserve such applause. If you are grateful for my safe return, then we should make a larger donation to the Tokyo Police Department.”

It was the first meeting of the board since the kidnapping a month ago and I had made a point of remaining in the public eye as much as possible. Let people see that I am whole, and well, and not afraid of public places where I could be taken again.

Partly it was bravado. I refused to cower. I am Kaiba. Mostly, however, it was the secret fantasy that I would be taken again. That the man who haunted my dreams would tie me up and touch me in ways that repulsed my sensibilities and inflamed my everything else.

Anzu, my fiancée, had noticed the sexual change in me. I told her that it was an after effect of the abuse. The corporate-appointed councilor told her that it could be months or even years before things were ‘normal’ between us. She had graciously moved to a guest room for the short-term.

My brother vacillated between treating me as if I were breakable, and treating me as if I would vanish at any moment. He sat beside me at the board table.

“Our first order of business is the construction of a new facility in Kyoto. Thoughts?”

The accountant started. He was against it. Too costly. His voice was high-pitched, reminding me of one of the kidnappers. His voice was high, and his cock was short and thick. He’d fuck me fast, like he didn’t have much time. Always twice. He’d always come inside me twice in a row.

“Seto?” Mokuba touched my arm and I jumped. “Are you ok, nii-sama?”

“Uh, oh, yes.” I was sweating and my heart was racing. My cock felt like it would burst. “Please. Continue.”

The man looked unsure but distributed a handout showing relative labor costs.

The month since the kidnapping had been filled with similar moments. Someone would remind me of one of my captors and I would be lost in the memories of sexual bliss. It was not Stockholm Syndrome. My captors had been captured. They were being held without bail and I intended to see that they never saw the light of day again.

No my issue was far more personal. He was right. The man who whispered to me – the last man to use me as it turned out – he was right about me. I was a freak.

Anzu didn’t come close to meeting my sexual needs. It truth, she never had, but I had previously assumed that I was simply too demanding. Now, however, I knew. She didn’t fill my hunger because she wasn’t equipped to handle it. I needed a man. I needed men. Lots of them. And it wasn’t pleasing to realize that my body craved to be on the absolute bottom of these men. If I must be gay, surely I should be the seme in all things.

But a secret tryst with a member of my security team proved that being top, while possible, was not nearly as satisfying as being filled with the semen of as many men as available.

The accountant finished and the head of Development began a counter argument citing the need to speed up delivery times and the expansion of the corporate footprint.

In truth, I had already made my decision that we were building the plant. I had already made my decision about all of the issues on the agenda. The discussion was purely to give the board members a belief that they had some input in running the company. The routine was almost standard now. We would debate the issue for an hour or so. Then, Mokuba would call for an official vote. He always voted with me and the rest of the board would then meekly fall in line.

I tried to keep my mind focused on the game – meeting, rather – at hand, but my thoughts kept drifting. A word, a turn of phrase, the door opening – everything kept reminding me of being bound and used, and of the desire to be bound and used again.

* * * * *

It was six months after that the trial started.

I arrived at the courthouse with my attorneys but without my brother.

“Mokuba,” I told him at breakfast, “I appreciate your support. But some of the things that happened, I would rather they not be discussed in public. I do not want them to be discussed with you.”

“But, nii-sama….”

“No. Please allow me to bear this shame alone.”

“Nii-sama….” He looked as if he was close to tears. “Yes, nii-sama.”

In the courtroom, I was forced by the defendant’s lawyer to relive every horrifying yet ecstatic moment. By the time I was done, I was breathless and sweating again. And hard. The judge dismissed us for lunch.

When we returned, the police were brought to the witness stand to give their testimony.

It was the fourth officer.

“State your name for the record.”

"Jounouchi Katsuya, Detective, Tokyo Vice Squad.” He was blond. Blond with brown eyes and broad shoulders inside his off-the-rack suit.

"Thank you. Det. Jounouchi please tell us your involvement in this case.”

“I was the lead investigator. I got the call that Kaiba got snatched.”

“I see. Go on.”

“Yeah. Right. So my team pulled the clues together, figured out that it had to be Miwana’s gang, went ta that warehouse on the South dock, an’ found Kaiba.”

I am so goin’ ta hell for this, the voice had said.

“You were the first to find him?”

“Yeah. The team split up, and I followed a hunch an’ found him in the basement.”

“And what was Kaiba-san’s condition when you found him?”

“Dude was pretty jacked up, actually.” The Detective continued. “They had him tied down an’ it look like somebody did him over pretty bad. He was a sight.”

What a fuckin’ sight, the voice had said.

The lawyer and the voice continued to discuss the details of my rescue as I found my heart racing.

The last man, the one that whispered, the one that touched me, the one that stained my sheets nightly – was the police officer that freed me.

I went through most of the rest of the trial in a fog, which we were able to pass off as trauma. There was quite a bit of evidence and a rather large donation to the jury’s accommodation budget. After three weeks of testimony, and an overnight at a luxury hotel, the jury found all parties guilty of a dozen various crimes and gave them all life sentences.

I dealt with the press as quickly as possible and had to push my way through the crowd to catch Det. Jounouchi before he left the courthouse.

“Detective!” I had to shout to get his attention.

He stopped, turned and bowed to me. It took him an eternity to climb the steps back to where I was. He moved deliberately slowly.

“Kaiba-san. How can I help you?”

“If your testimony is true, you have helped me quite a bit already. But there are some things that are unclear in my mind that I would like to discuss with you. In private.”

He smiled slowly. “You buy them clips yet?”

I felt my face flush. “Yes.” They were one of the first purchases I made when I returned home.

“I can’t do what you want alone. You know that, right?”

I swallowed hard and glanced around. “This is not the place I would like to have this discussion.”

“This ain’t the place I wanna see that hot ass.” He shrugged. “Here.” He pulled a card out of his back pocket – as if he’d had it waiting for me. “Be here, tomorrow night, midnight. The club upstairs is respectable, so you can bring that girlfriend uh yours. But be down at the basement door by 11:55. Alone. If this works, we’ll make it a regular thing.” He turned and began walking away.

* * * * *

It had not taken much to convince Anzu to join me for a night of dinner and dancing. Roland, my tryst, agreed to alert me of an ‘emergency’ at 11:50 and would take Anzu home. That would free me to be through the door at the rear of the stock room, down the narrow hallway, and waiting at the locked basement door at the precise hour.

Another man waited with me. He made a point of not looking at me. When I realized that he was the Deputy Minister for Commerce, I made a point of looking at the floor as well.

At midnight, the door slid open to reveal an elevator. There were no buttons, only a shelf providing two black latex masks. He picked up one and donned it. It covered his head, leaving only his eyes and nostrils free. The second mask was also a hood, but only covered half the face. I took the hint, and put it on.

After an unnervingly long ride, the elevator stopped and the door opened. A woman dressed in a full body cat suit stared at us for a moment, and then cracked the whip she was holding. The Deputy Minister dropped to his knees and crawled out of the car.

I stepped out to be greeted by a short man wearing a mask like mine, and silk pants. He gestured down a hall that looked like any office building and I proceeded.

At the fifth door on the left, he stopped and knocked. Another short man in a black mask let us in. Three other men were waiting. In the center of the room was a padded sawhorse.

The three new men all wore silk pants but only half masks. They had different body types, but the primary disguising feature was hair color – black, brown, and blond.

“Be careful with the suit, boys,” the blond said. “Prob’ly costs uh mint.”

“What exactly – ”

I was stopped abruptly when the brown-haired man slapped me. He clamped his hand over my mouth until one of the others replaced it with a gag. They all proceeded to strip me.

The blond moved in front of me, and held my face. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He snickered. “Figures. We went ta high school t’gether. I had it bad fer you fer years. Seein’ you, tied up like that? Shit! I damn near jizzed my pants!”

His hand stroked my now naked body, my now throbbing erection. “Don’t worry ‘bout your rep, ‘k? These guys all know you. You could break ‘em all if you knew who they were. So. They gonna help me fuck that hot ass right, and you gonna go home happy.” He flicked my nipple – sensitive beyond all measure thanks to the non-piercing nipple rings I wore for the night. “If you wanna do this, get in position.” He tilted his head toward the sawhorse.

There wasn’t any doubt. I had surrendered my pride when I came on his command the first time.

I crossed the room and knelt over the narrow support.

They cuffed my arms and legs in place. They added a blindfold.

They fucked me for hours.

* * * * *

I woke up in a moving car. It wasn’t quite dawn yet. I was dressed, but in severe disarray. My ass throbbed and ached. My cock felt drained.

Det. Jounouchi was driving.

We did not speak.

He delivered me to the front gate of Kaiba Manor.

“Next week,” he said as I opened the door. “Same, same.”

He drove away as I updated my calendar.


End file.
